Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for a hybrid vehicle, and more particularly, to a transmission for a hybrid vehicle capable of connecting a planetary gear to a motor by disposing the planetary gear within the transmission.
Description of Related Art
In general, a hybrid vehicle is a vehicle in which an engine using oil fuel and a motor using a battery as a power source are mounted together to increase fuel efficiency and decrease exhaust gas, thereby protecting an environment.
The hybrid vehicle according to the related art includes the engine generating power, a transmission in which the motor, an engine clutch, a differential gear, and the like are embedded to perform a shift, and wheels connected to the transmission.
The engine clutch is fastened to or released from the engine. In this case, the engine is connected to a hybrid starter and generator (hereinafter, referred to as HSG (H′)) by a belt, so as to be re-operated by the HSG at the time of a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) mode.
The motor is embedded in the transmission, so as to assist power of the engine at the time of driving of the vehicle and serve to charge the battery at the time of a regenerative breaking. In this case, one side of the motor is connected to the engine clutch on the same shaft as a driving shaft of the engine and the other side thereof is connected to a mechanical oil pump.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.